Year 3000
by Millie 1985
Summary: story inspired by the song year 3000. Nick present isn’t going too well. Will a trip to the future change that? Nick/Macy


Year 3000

_AN: this is a very different story for me to write. To be honest I found this chapter very hard. I don't want to give too much away but I will warn you that this first chapter is a bit sad but I promise this story will cheer up as it goes along. Please let me know what you think._

Disclaimer: The idea is mine. Nothing else in this chapter belongs to me but there will be OC's in future chapters.

Summary: story inspired by the song year 3000. Nick present isn't going too well. Will a trip to the future change that?

Nick Lucas was unbelievably happy. He walked down the street his fingers interlinked with those of his girl friend Macy Misa. Nick didn't really know how or when he had fallen for JONAS's number one super fan but he had never known such an amazing feeling.

"Nick" said Macy softly tugging on his hand

"You don't have to do this" she told him

"Do what?" he asked genuinely confused

"You don't have to walk me everywhere"

"I don't walk you everywhere" he protested

"No" she agreed with a role of her deep brown eyes.

"If you can't walk with me you get Big Man to or you send a car, seriously Nick I don't need all this protection. I can take care of myself" she told him.

"I know you can" said Nick in an exasperated tone

"But just let me look after you until the all the fuss about us is over" He pleaded

"Nick, your Nick of JONAS and I'm just a fan, granted I'm you number one super fan but I am still just a fan. The fuss about us will never be over" she reasoned

"It's a real life fairy tail" she told him "The press and your fans are never going to get enough of a real life fairy tail"

Nick didn't want to admit that she was right but he knew she was

"The only way the fuss about us will be over is if we are over and I don't want that" she told him firmly

"Neither do I" he told her with a smile, pressing a brief kiss to her forehead

"But I don't want to be babied either Nick" she said crossly

"I can look after myself I have been doing it for a long time please trust me to keep doing it" she asked with pleading eyes

"OK" Nick conceded "I promise to be less over protective" he said with a sigh.

"Are you happy now?" he asked

"Very" she replied giving him warm hug.

When she pulled back she flashed him one of her blinding smiles

"You can start now" she told him

"Start what?" Nick asked

"This is your stop" she told him pointing at the big old fire house that he and his family lived in

Nick had been so focused on Macy that he hadn't realized he was already home.

"I'm going to say goodbye here and head home" Macy said brightly

Macy's house was a block away; Nick didn't like the idea of her walking alone

"Let me walk you Mace" he pleaded, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach

"Remember your promise Nick" Macy said softly

"It's only a block away and I promise to phone you as soon as I get there" she reassured him

"OK" Nick reluctantly agreed trying to ignore the fact that the bad feeling was getting worse.

"I'll see you later" he told her giving her one last kiss before watching her walk away. As Macy turned the corner and disappeared from sight Nick willed himself to walk up the steps and through the front door but he just couldn't.

Nick quickly made a decision. He was going to follow Macy. He and his brothers had gotten good at avoiding Macy's radar before she had learnt to breathe around them. So he figured he would follow Macy with out her noticing and make sure she got home safe. He would be happy knowing she was safe and she would be happy never knowing what he had done.

Nick was pulled out of his planning by a high pitched scream.

"Oh my gosh it's Macy Misa!"

Nick broke into a run following the path that Macy had taken. As he ran he was dialling Big Mans number, he knew the sound of a crazed fan when he heard it. He and Macy were going to need back up.

When Nick court up with Macy she was surrounded by fans. There were at least forty of them. Nick tried to push his way through them to get to Macy but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach her. He was surprised that none of the fans had turned their attention to him yet. It was like all they could see was Macy.

Nick could tell that Macy was doing her best to be nice and polite just like he and his brothers had shown her but the fans didn't seem to be returning the favour.

They were pushing and shoving her some of them were after an autograph or a bit of her clothing as a souvenir. Others were demanding to know what she thought she was doing dating Nick.

One particular fan seemed more aggressive than the rest. She kept pushing Macy harder and harder. Her final push sent Macy stumbling into the road just as a car came round the corner too quickly.

Nick could see what was going to happen but he was powerless to stop it.

"Macy" he yelled desperately as the car collided with his girl friend sending her flying into the air.

Macy landed in a crumpled heap on the road.

"Macy, no" Nick screamed with tears pooling in his eyes. The fans quickly began to disperse and Nick was finally free to move. He raced toward Macy but before he could reach her he woke up.

He had fallen asleep in math again and relived the worst moment of his life again just like he did every time he closed his eyes.

He looked around him quickly hoping that no one had noticed the looks of sympathy he got from every student in the class dashed that hope. Stella leaned over to squeeze his hand the universal sine that every thing would be all right but Nick couldn't believe her, nothing would be right ever again.

The teacher was not as understanding as Stella and the other students.

"Please remain seated Mr Lucas" she called out after dismissing the class.

Nick had always been a good student -one of the best in fact- but in the two months since the accident he had taken to either sleeping through his classes or staring out the window.

The only class he ever really participated in now was music class. He spent his time there writing the most heart braking songs you have ever heard.

Nick barely listen to the teacher lecturing him, he could probably quote the lecture word for word any way. He had heard so many over the last two months.

When Nick was finally released from class his older brother Joe was waiting in the hallway for him. Nick should have known that Stella would have let Joe know what was going on.

"You fell asleep again didn't you?" Joe accused as soon as Nick left the class room.

"So what if I did" said Nick who was really not in the mood to care right now.

"You went to visit Macy again last night, didn't you?" Joe said in the same accusing tone as before

"So what if I did" Nick said again

"Nick" Joe groaned

"Do you really think Macy would want you to do this to yourself?"

"Well she can't tell us what she wants, can she? And it's my fault"

"You can't seriously believe that?" Joe asked shocked

"If I hadn't let her go alone she would be here with us now, not in some stinking hospital" Nick snapped

"Or you would be there with her" Joe countered

"Do you think it would make Macy feel better to know that you had been hurt too? Do you really think she would want that" he agued

Suddenly Nick lost it. Two months of anger and frustration burst through the emotional dam he had constructed and it was all aimed at Joe.

"She can't tell us what she wants" he yelled at his brother

"Because she is in a coma and she might never wake up and that is my fault. Don't you get it, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be there. I left her alone Joe, I let her go. It's my fault she is there and if she dies that will be my fault too" by the time Nick had finished his rant he was all but screaming at Joe.

Nick quickly turned to march out of the school doors

"Hey where are you going" called a still shocked Joe

"Home for lunch" was Nick's short reply then he was gone.

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie_


End file.
